


Married with Benefits

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fake Marriage, Ficlet, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka isn't a fan of being "saved" by Kakashi when he can take care of himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Married with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Grabbed a random prompt from a generator and this just kinda came out. Just a quick ficlet, with little proofreading, so all mistakes are 100% my own...

“I never asked you to be my fucking knight in shining armor!” Iruka yelled as soon as the front door slammed closed.

“I-” Kakashi tried to explain, but Iruka cut him off again.

“Just because you think you’re better than me, doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself.” Iruka was certain to go on a tirade if Kakashi didn’t stop him soon.

Before Kakashi could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Iruka frowned, glaring at Kakashi as if to say ‘Don’t you dare’, but Kakashi opened it anyway.

A teenager with bright blonde hair peeked through the door glancing between the two of them. Kakashi looked to Iruka behind him, who had turned from rage to the sweetest smile he could give. “Are you guys ok? I heard yelling…” he asked clearly concerned.

“We’re ok Naruto,” Iruka replied with a smile, trying to reassure the boy.

Naruto turned from Iruka to Kakashi, who nodded and added, “We’ll be ok. Sorry for waking you.”

Naruto shook his head, “I was just worried.”

“Everything’s fine,” Iruka tried again to prove that all was ok by coming over and wrapping an arm around Kakashi’s waist. “We’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?”

The boy’s eyes widened with excitement, “There’s this new brunch place I wanted to try, but nobody wants to go with me.”

“Naruto, you just had to ask. You know we’ll always be happy to get food with you.” Kakashi could feel Iruka relaxing against him. Naruto had that effect on his partner.

“Noon, tomorrow, brunch,” Naruto confirmed, getting double head nods in return. “Ok, I’ll see you then!” As he walked back down the hall to his apartment, Kakashi could tell that Naruto's anticipation for tomorrow had replaced his original concerns for coming over.

Kakashi however had not forgotten his argument with Iruka and as soon as the door was closed again Iruka pushed away from Kakashi, proving his anger had not been abandoned.

“Office, now,” Iruka growled.

He led the way to their spare bedroom turned office, and Kakashi made sure the door was locked tight before following.

Kakashi walked through the door letting Iruka shut and lock it behind him.

“Hatake, what the fuck were you thinking?” Iruka asked, his voice loud, but he had suggested this room for that exact reason. It was soundproof.

“Calm down, Iruka,” Kakashi knew he sounded like he was brushing the whole thing off, but it was two in the morning and he wasn’t really interested in fighting. “I was just playing my part.”

"And you think I can’t handle myself?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi fiddled with the ring on his left hand, “I of course know you can handle yourself, but your loving husband isn’t interested in letting other people touch his things.”

“So now I’m a possession?” Iruka went from angry to incredulous.

“Iruka, we’re on a mission. It’s not real, why can't you just let it be?” Kakashi asked, tired of this back and forth that they always seemed to end up in.

Iruka sighed, from the circles under his eyes Kakashi knew he was exhausted too, “Look, I’m not good at letting other people take care of me. I’ve always taken care of myself. So I guess I just didn’t like feeling that you had to come in and protect me from some stupid drunk grabbing my ass.”

“I mean it is a mighty fine ass,” Kakashi teased, watching Iruka flush pink.

“Not the point, and that’s completely inappropriate. I should tell HR.”

“It’s late Iruka, can we argue like a married couple in the morning?” Kakashi was starting to feel the night drag on.

“I was taught that married couples solve their problems before they sleep.”

“Fine…” Kakashi caved. “Next time we’re on a mission pretending to be married, and some guy hits on you at the bar, I’ll act like I don’t care. Is that what you wanted?”

Iruka rolled his eyes, “Close enough. Just know that if we were really married, you’d be sleeping on the couch tonight.” Iruka unlocked the office and walked towards their bedroom leaving Kakashi alone.

Kakashi watched him go, enjoying the view of Iruka in the skin tight jeans that showed off everything. He wasn’t lying when he said it was a nice ass…and he hadn’t been playing a part when he hauled off and punched the guy at the bar. They may have been pretending to be married to keep an eye on Naruto after some threats were made on the orphaned heir, but Kakashi was very much in love with Iruka, and he wasn’t about to let someone touch him inappropriately.

Sighing to himself, Kakashi decided it was time to get some sleep, especially now that they had promised to have lunch with Naruto. At least getting to sleep - ~~in the same bed~~ \- with Iruka was the highlight of this whole arrangement.

He’d just never tell anyone that Iruka liked to cuddle into him as they slept.


End file.
